All Of Me
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: Keima Kasturagi, The 'God of Conquest', a legend in virtual games but a loser in real life. Elucia De lute Ema, or Elsie, a cheerful soul-capturing demon. Both of the failures brought together by a twist of fate. But what if, while capturing all the spirits, Elsie heart is taken over by her 'Kami-Sama? Will an awkward moment in the bath begin a new relationship between the two?


_**Konnichiwa**_ **people! So this is my first Fanfiction in the TWGOK fandom. I adore this fandom so much, this anime had so much potential. Well yes it that Fairy Tale sort of feel, but it is much less cheesier, so it doesn't appear too much. Keima is really a lucky guy, or who else gets to woo a lot of girls? ;P**

 **Anyway, do you guys remember that moment between Elsie and Keima in the bathroom. Damn, he had to scream and ruin it. So I had an idea after watching that episode. I'm absolutely in love with this couple. I've noticed that there is a complete lack of this pairing, but I don't give a shit if they're foster, illiegimate, pretending siblings or not. I really ship them and it would've been nice to see some more moments in the anime. I found all the girls he captured annoying, except for Miyako maybe. So yeah, here it is, a one-shot Kelsie.**

 **One more thing, this fic's based on John Legend's 'All of me', hence the title.**

 **Now, let's get you into the story!**

Keima Kasturagi or better known as the 'God of Conquest' in the virtual dating world was busy capturing a 2D girl's heart on his PFP, as usual. He was considered called out as Otamagene in the whole school, not that he cared. He was happy in his reel life and hated the real world. At least that was where he could find some solace and respect, rather that the daily insults. He was sitting in his classroom, alone with the irritating blabbering of students outside. As it was lunch break, everyone had grabbed their besties and rushed into the school's cafeteria. His stomach was growling due to the absence of food but he ignored it. After a heated argument with his mother, Mari he had to leave the house without breakfast. But there was no way he was going to halt his conquest just for such a petty thing as food.

 _Alright babe, only one more move and you'll be all mine._

He thought as a smirk appeared on his face. He readjusted his glasses and tightened his grip on the device. He hazel eyes glued to the screen. The red-haired beauty giggled quietly at him and taunted him to do his best, which just excited Keima. He readied himself for her and was about to press his fingers on the screen…

"Kami-sama!", the door was thrown open as a cheerful, bubbly, amethyst eyed demon girl entered the room, a small box in her hands, huge smile on her beautiful face. This sudden outburst startled Keima and made him to lose the focus. Unknowingly, he selected the wrong option and he watched the 2D girl's gorgeous smile turn into a vicious frown. A message regarding conquest failure appeared on the screen as she stared helplessly at the rapid decrease of his Otome points.

"No, No, No, No, No, NO WAY!", he snapped as she shot a death glare at his so called demon sister, Elsie. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that he just lost a girl. This was the first time ever the God of Conquest had lost any arc, much to the shame of his reputation, at least that's what he thought. He had a streak of 499 consecutive victories, an undefeated master of Dating Sims, which was quite a feat. This would've been his 500th conquest, a history in making but Elsie had to destroy it.

Elsie was taken aback by her brother's unexpected aggressive behavior. Her smile quickly vanished as a tinge of fear flooded her eyes, travelling all the way through her veins. She took a step backward in self awareness, but somehow found a courage to speak up,

"Nii-sama I….."

" How dare you? Do you even know what you've done?", rising from his seat, Keima lashed out at the scared demon.

"I'm sorry, Kami-sama", tears started brimming her eyes as she looked away from his burning stare.

"Sorry, I get back my 500 win streak by a freaking sorry! You're just so useless, bug demon", Keima said with the same amount of rage squirming within him.

Elsie's watery eyes could no longer hold back her tears. She looked up at him with her large doe eyes as large drops of water started to descend down her face. She wasn't in a condition to say anything, but she said in a wreaked, hunched voice,

"Kami Nii-same just listen…"

"Just shut up. I'm telling you for the last time that I'm not your brother', his voice slightly downed but anger still reflected from beyond his glasses.

Elsie just shaked her head in between her frequent sobs. Her Kami sama didn't want her to be his sister. He didn't wanted her anyway. He just wished to get away from her. She clenched her fists as a feeling of guilt and anger filled her veins.

"You're so mean, Kami..Keima sama", she stated darkly and turned around to move out of the room. Her pace increased as she made a run for it as she bursted into tears, screaming, " I HATE YOU, KAMI SAMA..."

As soon as her figure was out of his sight, he muttered under his breath, "Stupid crybaby."

The box which Elsie had probably brought for Keima was lying on the floor, maybe because of all the events previously.

After a couple of seconds, he noticed the dropped box. He walked up and lifted the box, opening it to reveal a fresh, excellent aroma of a cheese sandwich. And suddenly he realized that he had forgotten about his appetite. So he was about to grab the sandwich and waste no time biting into it, one thing caught his attention. On the flap of the box was a note. He quickly pulled it off and read.

 _Dearest Nii-Sama,_

 _I know that you will be down in here, playing one of your precious games, without worrying about your heath. Also I came to know that you are not happy neither comfortable with the cooking I do. So I asked Chihiro-chan to teach me some Earthly recipes and I made my first 'witch of the Sand'(sandwich). You are the best person I know even though you think that I'm annoying. I would like you to have it for the first time. I hope it is good enough to please you._

 _Your imouto,_

 _Elsie_

And suddenly he was feeling guilty and weak all over. This was a new thing for Keima. He was actually feeling bad for lashing out on Elsie. His expression warmed as he calmed down. She just wanted to give him some lunch just to make him feel better. He knew how much she cared for him, and every time he would blame her for getting him stuck in this contract. He sighed heavily.

 _Maybe, I was too harsh on her._

But a smile found a way to his lips as he saw her shaky handwriting and little pictures depicting all of her little chibi versions doing the sandwich making. That was just so like Elsie, small and amusing.

As he took a bite of the sandwich, his eyes went wide with surprise. How could Elsie create something so…so delicious. His smile grew broader as he glanced delicately at the round collar around his neck.

He slowly eased himself onto his bench and deadpanned, ready to conquer yet another girl. As the game loaded, his mind drifted to Elsie, that cute little bug demon. Why was he feeling so guilty this time? Why did he wanted to go apologize her? Well he didn't know the answers to that questions so he just moved on to the ones with choices, the ones familiar to him, the ones he could choose to answer….

Elsie was leaning against a railing of the school. The water was still fresh and still on her fair face. Her head was down, as if she was disappointed in herself. The conversation played over and over in her mind, but the most prominent one being 'I'm not your Brother'. Why had she even travelled here? It wasn't her mistake that she had been partnered with Keima. No. It was just their fates to be together. Together, Ha as if.

Keima. Her Kami-sama. She knew he was one of the kindest guy she knew, even though he came up as a total asshole. She just wanted him to know how much she cared about him. She wanted him to know that it wasn't fake even though they were just pretending to be siblings. She found himself thinking about him deeply, growing attached to him.

That's when she saw her 'Nii-sama' on the other side of the corridor. His PFP was still in his hands but his gaze locked with hers. She could see the apologizing look in his rich brown eyes.

Elsie seemed so helpless, her eyes red from all the crying. And suddenly Keima felt his legs moving towards the demon. She just watched him cut the steps towards him and she couldn't break his firm gaze.

'DORADORADORADORA!' , the familiar sound of Elsie's loose soul alarm went off, as both of them swapped back to the current situation.

"Loose soul. It is somewhere near", she explained to Keima, quickly wiping her tears off, and then pointed towards the stairs.

"Okay, let's go", Keima replied, heading straight towards the stairs. Elsie stared at him for awhile, then followed down. She could sense some change within him. A comfortable change.

"Loose Soul Retrieved!", Elsie informed as the spirit was secured in the jar be held by her. The girl, Miyako Terada was still in Keima's arms, her lips perfectly aligned with his', hands woven in her long, black hair. **(Okay now I know Miyako wasn't really conquered but this is an alternate storyline, so ...)** Elsie wasn't as cheerful as always. She just watched the couple as small tears started pooling her eyes.

Why was this happening? She should've been happy that she caught yet another soul. But yet she was depressed, as she clutched on tightly to the jar in her hands. They had done this many times before, Keima winning over a girl, filling the gap in her heart and Elsie capturing the soul. But why had that suddenly changed?

Elsie was actually feeling possessive, which was unlike her. But after all she was still a teenaged demon. Like Keima was doing something so wrong. She knew this was just for the matter of their contract, but she felt so low. Those girls, how lucky they were to be able to feel Kami Sama's softer side, even though temporary. That didn't fit in the picture. They didn't belong there, she didn't wanted them to be there. Only, if only once she could feel that warmth of him, rather than his usual stubborn and stern self.

 _This is wrong. This is so wrong. I'm supposed to be his sister._

She thought, but she knew that wasn't true. They were just pretending to be. Now, she was actually cursing himself for introducing to him as his sister. Those hazel eyes said so much than his icy, stiff walls. They were genuine, loving and most of all, lonely. She just wanted to be there for him, but he always left her away. He wouldn't understand, never.

With those thoughts circling in her mind, she landed upon the ground. The girl had no memory about the kiss, so Keima had to escape quickly, which he did with ease as Elsie helped him. After sometime, they both were walking side by side, with Keima's fingers still glued on his PFP. Everything was normal, yet something seemed out of place. The stillness was quite too much for him. He was used to of Elsie's non-stop stupid blabbering. The silence was making him uncomfortable. So he peeped beside him, his eyes reading her expression. There she was, still and quiet, with her head held down in shame. She was just walking blankly, without paying attention to any of her surroundings, even her beloved 'Nii-sama'. Though her mind was flooded with Keima's conquests.

Keima was feeling left out on something. He actually hated seeing her so silent, and probably upset. He didn't know why but he sort of liked her naïve and childish point of view. It brought a smile on his face, which was only accessed by his games. He felt the need to say something that would make her feel slightest bit of comfy. But then kept quiet. He didn't knew what he would say, which would upset her even more.

So they just walked on without a word until they were home.

"Okka-sama, we're home", Elsie said in a slight monotone and quickly headed towards the kitchen towards help her, leaving Keima more confused than usual.

 _Is she upset because she thinks that I don't accept as my sister? Maybe not._

He knew that the latter was true as Elsie had never mentioned any regret before. _So what could be the reason?_ But then a message popped upon his screen, and his feet unknowingly moved towards his bedroom, Elsie still active on his mind.

 **In the Bathroom:**

Nothing soothes a disturbed soul more than a warm, pleasant bath. So Keima was delighted, when he entered his hot water bath tub. The warmth slowly took over his body as he relaxed himself more into the space. That was one time he couldn't take his PFP with, just to avoid it to drown. So his mind returned to the previous events of the day, and naturally, Elsie's strange behavior. That's when he felt something touching his back, something round and smooth. But it was creepy enough to freak him out. He shifted his position and stood up on the opposite side just to get a better look.

" Who? Who's there? Just come out", Keima sputtered, frantically.

When no one answer, he made his way towards the rope, to open the window, just to let some light in. The other figure just had that in mind too, so their hands ended up being on each other's and Keima gaped when he saw the least expected person standing in front of him. Completely naked.

That was the first time he saw a girl exposed, or demon. The view was something that every guy in the world would die to see. Her perfect curves, edges, small but tight lower waist and deviant c-cups, were something out of heaven _**(or hell!).**_ They just stared each other in that awkward position as their very contrast eyes remained locked.

Elsie couldn't imagine that her so called 'Kami-Sama', was so much more than just a mere Otamagene. He didn't have his glasses on, so she could see his gorgeous hazel eyes, which hided most of his softer emotions. His lean frame, messy brown hair, and that 6-inches of something doubled her heartbeat. How come it took her so long to realize how much good-looking Keima was?

Both of them tried too hard not to savor the moment, especially Elsie. It was clear until now that she loved Keima, more than a brotherly sort of way. At least that what's she thought.

Keima found his walls melting. _No, I can't let this happen. I just can't._

Elsie was blushing so hard that even Keima could see the red-hot colour on her face. That's when her leg slipped over some soap foam.

"Eeeek!", Elsie squeaked as she fell her head first, bumping into Keima as they fall upon each other. This time it got on his nerves a little as he asked,

"What are you doing here, Elsie?', Keima asked in a much softer voice, avoiding her doe amethyst eyes. Surprisingly, he did nothing to break their position.

" Kami…I mean Keima-kun I…I wanted to apologize, for being such a burden on you", her eyes disappeared under the shadows of her hair, her voice breaking down.

And that just made him more vulnerable. There he was, lying underneath a beautiful demon, naked. There weren't so many ideas to that situation.

For once he actually smiled and replied, "It's okay, I want you as a sister. I..I don't mind anymore."

The term 'as a sister' pierced through her heart like a knife. Small drops of water started falling from her eyes as she found himself more closer to Keima.

"That is what you don't understand, Keima-kun. I…I lo..", she couldn't get those words out. She just didn't wanted to ruin her relationship with Keima further.

Keima was desperate now, he had to know. But he knew he had to take it slowly. The one thing he had learned from dating sims was Patience, and he wasn't going to lose that on Elsie. He knew he had to go slow in order to know her doubt.

So slowly he raised his hand and brushed a strand of wet, soft black hair off her face, and his hand still cupped hers with his long fingers. Elsie looked up at him, shocked with confusion.

"Now tell me, what is it?", he said moving his hand slightly into her hair.

Elsie didn't do anything but to stare right into his eyes, the most beautiful pair in the world. This was the moment she had been waiting for so long. It was just too hard to keep it in now. She just had to get it out, but she wasn't the best person with words.

So she dared to move her face closer to him. Keima had no idea what was up in her mind. For the first time, the 'God of Conquest' was completely clueless about a girl. She cut the distance between their faces slowly, as her eyelids got heavier, her lips plump. And suddenly it became crystal clear as to where she was heading to.

"Elsie...", he made a last effort to bring her back to reality, but she was so not going to stop now. She may regret this later, but this moment was hers, and she was going to have it.

Keima's eyes went wide as he felt soft, tender lips pressing against his. He couldn't believe who it was happening with. Of course, he had kissed many girls before but Elsie was something different, and better. It was like he knew her so well, and she was like his personal thing. The one who you want to hold close and never let go. There was so much of emotion and need here that Keima found himself melting into the kiss.

Elsie froze when he found her Kami-Sama's arms moving around her waist, pressing onto her. He adjusted his face, more closer just to return the kiss, His hands were slowly discovering the new regions of her body. His lips travelled from her lips to her jaw line making his way to her neck. As he slightly bitted onto it, a not-too-small hickey formed. All of their earlier relationship had fallen behind. It was just Keima and Elsie for this moment. There was so want, desire that both of them had held onto each other so tightly.

Keima's heart was beating a million times over. He never imagined that this would be happening. He and Elsie. As much odd it sound, they were perfect with each other. He didn't know why he had kissed her back. Maybe it was her soft, plump lips, her deep-purple pupils, or that endgame body, or maybe it was just that simple and sweet Elsie that he had loved from the very start.

Elsie twitched and suddenly realized what she was doing. She slowly opened her eyes, just to find Keima's closed ones in front of her vision. She was in a pure bliss, the feeling of his arms around her actually made her feel acceptable, for once. But when her mind came to rest about Chihiro, the girl who had been through with Keima, she jerked up. No she couldn't do it. She had to stop it. No matter how good he felt, how right it felt, she knew it wasn't. Nothing of it ever was.

Much to her dismay, she pushed herself away from him, alarming Keima. She lifted herself up and slowly whispered, lowering her gaze, "I'm so sorry, Kami-sama. I….can't."

Before he could say anything, she flew herself outside the room. And he found himself yearning for her. No 'real girl' had made him feel so good, and lovable. He truly wanted her, so he felt no surprise when he found his feet following the scared demon. And why the heck did she call him 'Kami-sama' now? He couldn't believe that one word could create so many consequences. But he was sure to grab a towel on the way, he didn't wanted to give his mom a heart attack!

" Elsie? Elsie! Goddamnit, where are you?", Keima called out to her, now dressed in his usual button-down white shirt and black trousers. He searched for her frantically all around the house, without success. That's when a light sound of whimpering came out from the blue. He followed it and found a certain dark-haired figure standing quietly in the garden.

 _That was so wrong of me to kiss Kami-sama like that. Oh god, what would he'd be thinking about me? But why did he kiss me back either. Did he…Was he..does he see me in the same way? No, it can't be. It's not possible. But what if it is?_

That when she sensed something behind her, she quickly turned around to find the beautiful boy in front of her. The boy who had stolen her heart, and her first kiss. He moved closer to her, an inch of desire returning in his hazel eyes. He nodded and began to wrap his arms around her, but she caught them before they could touch her body, and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Hey, it's okay. That was perfectly fine", he slowly whispered to her.

"No it wasn't, I shouldn't have done that", She said looking away.

He resisted her defense and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. Her smaller frame came all the up till his chest, so he could practically just snuggle her under his embrace.

"You don't need to worry about that, Elsie. We're okay now, I really don't mind", Keima said, lifting her chin.

This time she knew who he was. And she was now ready to put her heart in his. All of her doubts were cleared as they stared into each other's eyes, silence embracing them in unknown comfort.

" Kami-sama…", she started but was cut off by Keima's finger pressing against hers.

" I don't wanna hear that word anymore. And as I said, I'm not your brother," he smirked which brought a smile on her flushed face. He replaced his fingers with his lips. For once, Elsie actually placed her hands around his neck, and into his hair, with that red straight-line still warming her face.

 _He was right, he wasn't her brother. He was much more than that. He was her solace. Her need. Her Love…_

They continued to make out passionately for the whole world to see. They had nothing to lose at all, so what was the fear of? They completed each other, in more than just one way. They were happy with each other, and what else in the world did God needed?

 **So it is finished at last. There's a complete lack of Keima/Elsie fics so I really wanted to do one. There are these small moments which triggered my ship. They are adorably cute together. I want to dedicate this fiction to 'I Am Ema' for her support. I hope that this was long and smoochy enough for you guys. Seriously, this had been set in my mind since that bath scene, that was just too 'Aww'. I really appreciate to all those who review and tell me how y'all feel.**

 **Also I'm taking over** _I Am Ema's_ **'A New Life, A New Love', be sure to check it out.. Anyway, I guess that's it for now.** _ **Sayonara!**_


End file.
